Hendorff (Kelvin timeline)
, 2258|Star Trek (2009)}} , 2258-63 | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 40px|Badge image. Rank insignia image. Epaulet insignia. | altimage = 220px|Character Image | altcaption = Lieutenant Hendorff in 2259. }} G.P. Hendorff was a 23rd century Human man, a Starfleet officer in the Kelvin timeline. Biography Hendorff came to the aid of when attempted to pick her up at a bar in 2255. Kirk insulted Hendorff by referring to him as "Cupcake". This led to a bar fight that was broken up by Starfleet Captain . ( }}) Three years later, Kirk met up again with Hendorff, who was in the operations division aboard the . Kirk had used transwarp beaming to transport from Delta Vega, but he and ended up in the Enterprise s Engineering section. Hendorff, serving as a security officer, caught Kirk and threw the nickname "Cupcake" back at him. ( }}) After being promoted to captain, Kirk summoned Hendorff to the briefing room and apologized for his behavior during their first meeting. Kirk asked Hendorff how the crew felt about serving under him: he replied that there was "talk", especially over him being promoted instead of , but that they would follow him regardless after he saved Earth. ( }}) Later that same year, Hendorff was part of a team that traveled into the Neutral Zone in an unauthorized mission that ended up preventing the destruction of Romulus at the hands of a rogue group of Vulcans. During this mission, the team was caught and sentenced to life imprisonment on Romulus. Hendorff's hand-to-hand fighting skills proved valuable during an attempt to escape Romulan custody. Eventually the team was pardoned and released. ( ) :A closeup image of Hendorff in the Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2 comic shows the curled part of his badge to be the reverse of the curl as seen elsewhere. It is unclear if this is a mistake or if there is a meaning for the "opposite" curl. In 2259, Hendorff participated as part of a team dealing with the tribble infestation of the Enterprise s engineering section. By this point, he was working a shift in the sciences division. ( ) Hendorff was part of an excursion team on Gamma Trianguli VI, where he almost died protecting Spock from a poisonous plant's attack. Fortunately, deduced Spock's immunity to the thorns he was hit by could save Hendorff via a blood transfusion, wherein Spock's half-human parentage would help the mixture. Despite Hendorff's initially violent reaction to the transfusion, he awoke safely aboard the ship's sickbay, where a relieved Uhura and grateful Spock greeted him. Afterwards Hendorff toasted with his friends to surviving the mission, and recorded a message for his parents. ( }}) Hendorff was part of the landing party that went to the planet Phaedus IV along with Kirk, Spock and Sulu. Hendorff, the other members, and the shuttle then came under fire from the 's artillery fire. After the shuttle's crash landing, Hendorff and Sulu were then left behind by Kirk and Spock. They were then captured by the Shadow and taken their encampment.( | }}) Hendorff was part of the security team accompanying Kirk and Uhura to Kronos in search of the renegade John Harrison. Kirk instructed Hendorff to dress in civilian clothing for the mission as they would be impersonating arms merchants. ( ) :The novelization of Into Darkness had Hendorff killed by a Klingon Bat'leth. However in the film, Hendorff is among the security detail guarding John Harrison following his capture. Hendorff continued serving aboard the Enterprise until its destruction at Altamid in 2263. He and the other surviving crew members were then taken to Krall's base. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances }} * ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 2" * "The Redshirt's Tale" 2259 * ** "Issue 1" ** "Issue 3" * 2263 * }} External link * category:humans category:humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet security personnel category:starfleet security officers category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel